


This Time I'm Not Leaving Without You.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'This can't be him. It Just can't be,' he said to himself over and over again. How could it be him? He met this guy in London, they spent one amazing night with each other and then this guy left without a word."</p><p>How does Agron react when he sees this guy again at a party he didn't want to go to in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The (New) Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the fact that my previous story "Coming Up Easy." hit 1000 views this week (much gratitude everyone!), here's another Nagron fanfic. It's a Modern AU set in the UK (London and Manchester to be precise).
> 
> Feedback in form of kudos and/or comments is, as always, much appreciated! (:

It was just before 8pm on this Saturday night when Agron reluctantly got off of his couch with an annoyed sigh to move towards his bedroom. It was not like he didn’t like hanging out with his friends, actually it was quite the opposite, but that evening he seemed to be a bit off. Agron normally enjoyed his friend’s parties – that is when anyone but Naevia threw them.

He does love her dearly, to him she has always been the sister he and Duro never had. Yet, once Naevia decides to have a get together, it always had to be something ‘special’. It always had to be unique, mind-blowing and just simply breath-taking (her words, not his). So it obviously was no surprise that Agron was dreading going to this housewarming party of hers.

Naevia just moved in with Crixus, someone who Agron more or less got along with, at least on the surface. Deep down they both knew they would do anything for one another, even though neither of them would ever publically admit that. There was an upside to this party though, Agron thought to himself as he got to his huge closet that could easily be mistaken for another bedroom. Crixus’ and Naevia’s flat was in the same building as his which is why he could wait so long to actually get ready.

This of course didn’t mean that Agron was any happier about having to wear a freaking suit to this party. Naevia wanted this party to be a night to remember – for herself or for everyone else Agron didn’t quite know. Either way, Naevia insisted and told everyone about a million times that the dress code was black tie. Agron was actually surprised that she didn’t hand out proper invitations for once. He’d seen her do all sorts of crazy things over the years.

Thankfully he only owned one suit, so he didn’t have to spend much time to pick out what to wear. Black suit, dark grey waistcoat, cwhite shirt, black tie, black shoes – simple but perfect. Well, perhaps not perfect but it had to do. It’s not like Agron was a vain person at all. When he was looking at himself in the mirror, he could somehow see why people that he was good looking but when it came to his looks, he was insecure and constantly seeking other people’s reassurance. Although it was probably exactly that what made him appear a little arrogant to other people.

The party had actually started at 8pm but no one ever wants to be the first person to get to a party. Agron took his time, especially since he didn’t really want to be a part of this little get together in the first place. Eventually though when he was dressed and for once ok with the way he looked, he grabbed the bottle of red wine he knew Naevia liked from his kitchen table, grabbed his keys and slowly but surely made his way two floors down to Crixus’ flat.

Agron stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds, straightened out his jacket, took a deep breath and finally put on his biggest, and _fake_ , smile before he knocked. He was hoping no one would notice that he really didn’t want to be there. That was a foolish thought he realised only a few moments later. Once Naevia opened the door and saw him, the smile on her face disappeared almost immediately.

She held the door open with one hand, put the other one on her hip and said “Look Agron, I know this is not really your idea of a fun night out but could you at least try? For me? Please?” Agron had no idea what to say. He was surprised once again how easily Naevia could read him.

“But…” he sighed, “ I’m smiling, aren’t I?” he said. Naevia let out a small sigh herself but the smile reappeared on her face as well. “Yes. Yes, you are.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug before she continued, “Just try to enjoy yourself at least, ok?” Agron couldn’t do anything but give in. “I’ll try, Nae.”

She gave him another smile and her eyes clearly said ‘thank you’ when she stepped aside to let him in. He went past her before he remembered the wine in his hands. “Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you.” He handed her the bottle. “I know you said no presents, so don’t consider it as one. It’s just something else we can use to get drunk.” He winked at her and Naevia couldn’t help but laugh when she gratefully accepted the bottle from him. “Thanks, Agron.” And with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

Agron finally turned around to see who actually made it to this housewarming. It seemed like everyone was there, except for Duro but he was not surprised. His idiot of a brother was always way too late for everything and everyone knew it. No one ever expected him to be anywhere on time. Agron let his eyes wander. He saw some people he didn’t know at all, others only by face and name and then there was this one group of people he definitely knew. He couldn’t help but smile to himself when he grabbed a bottle of beer from the bar and slowly headed over to his friends.

It was late August, the weather was still amazing, even around 8.30pm at night, and everyone wanted to enjoy the last bit of sunshine on the balcony. The guys were all wearing suits, some looking just as nice as him, Donar for example, while others clearly didn’t know what a proper suit was supposed to look like. Lugo’s suit seemed to be at least an entire size too big for him, while Gannicus’ white suit didn’t quite match Agron’s taste either but nevertheless he had to admit that if anyone could pull off a suit like that one, it was Gannicus. Spartacus and Crixus were spotting nice suits as well, although the trainers Spartacus was wearing kind of ruined the look.

The girls on the other hand were all as gorgeous as ever. Agron had noticed Naevia’s beautiful red dress when she opened the door and Saxa and Mira certainly had no reason to hide behind her. Saxa was wearing a short golden dress that complemented her blonde locks while Mira’s long dark blue dress seemed to fit like a second set of skin. Her black wavy hair was loosely hanging around her shoulders and Agron couldn’t help but notice the glances Spartacus shot in her direction. Spartacus fancied her and Agron figured that out a while ago.

When Agron reached the balcony, beer still in his hands, he opened the door and greeted them all. “Hey guys!” Saxa and Mira gave him a quick hug and a kiss on each cheek, the guys nodded in his direction. “So, everyone enjoying themselves?” he asked a little ironically. “Can’t complain,” Mira replied. Crixus snorted for a second before he said “You better not! Naevia’s put so much effort into this party, you have to enjoy it.” They all instantly burst into laughter. The desperation underlying Crixus’ words was just too funny. “Oh come on guys, you know who’s gonna pay if this party turns out to be a bore!”

Agron was sipping at his beer, trying his best to look like he was enjoying this little get together. He noticed the door open behind him and stepped aside to let Naevia out. Much to his surprise, she stopped right next to him, put her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. Agron looked down at her wondering about what she was doing but she just smiled at him and said nothing.

“Where’s Oenomaus anyway?” Donar suddenly wanted to know. Everyone’s face went a little blank, totally clueless as to where the man actually was. He was kind of the dad of the group, not in a bad way, he was just the most mature of them all and always made sure they stayed out of trouble. Agron also wondered why he wasn’t there. “He’s working,” Crixus informed everyone. Oenomaus owned three bars in town and apparently he was short on staff that night.

Agron noticed the confusion on his friend’s faces. “Really? Why? I thought having your own business would give you more freedom. Who is working voluntarily on a Saturday night anyway?” Saxa wondered. She was a teacher, yes, a teacher. No one really knew why as she certainly didn’t seem like someone who would be good with kids. Actually, everyone was scared for all the kids who had to deal with Saxa as their teacher. Her job was a steady one, always the same working hours, always the same days off. She didn’t quite understand why people would want a job where they had to work on a Saturday, or Sunday actually. Agron remembered how surprised he was when she told him that she wanted to become a teacher. He had doubts as to how successful she’d be at this particular job but as it turned out, Saxa was a kickass biology and gym teacher.

“Saxa, not everyone is as privileged as you are,” Spartacus responded with a wink. The woman only rolled her eyes but smiled at him. “Alright, alright,” she said. “I need another drink. Come with me?” she asked Gannicus and they both got up. “Wait for me,” Lugo almost shouted and followed them back inside the flat.

Agron sighed for what already felt like the hundredth time this evening. He stepped away from Naevia and sat down near the end of the balcony. Crixus and Donar were obviously discussing something while Mira and Spartacus seemed lost in conversation as well, or just in each other’s eyes. It was hard to tell, Agron thought.

“Are you alright, sweety?” Naevia sat down next to him. “Yeah, I’m fine” Agron said, trying to give her a smile but failing miserably. She put her drink down on the table, crossed her legs and got a cigarette out from the package that Gannicus had left on the table. “You want one?” she asked him. Agron declined and took another sip from his beer. They were sitting in silence for quite a while just staring at the horizon and watching the sun go down. It had been a beautiful day and the sunset was no less pretty in any way. Agron leaned back in the chair, his grip tight around his beer.

When Naevia had finished her cigarette, Agron noticed that she was checking her watch. “You waiting for something?” he wanted to know. “Well, someone actually.” Agron frowned a little, wondering who was missing besides Oenomaus. He knew he wasn’t coming, so who was Naevia waiting for?

“And that someone would be?” Naevia drank the last bit of her cocktail before replying. “Someone from school. I met him at the start of the semester about four weeks ago or so. His name is Nasir.” Why did he even bother to ask? Actually, Agron didn’t give a damn. He didn’t care about this guy or what he was doing or how Naevia knew him. Why would he care anyway? He just wanted to go home. Agron nodded and didn’t say anything in return before his eyes wandered over to Crixus and Donar who were still talking.

Agron was suddenly grinning from ear to ear when he asked her “And has Crixus met this guy yet?” Naevia let out a small laugh and smiled at him. “No, he has not which is why I invited Nasir to the party.” Agron looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve told Crixus about him and I think he might be a bit jealous since he hasn’t met Nasir yet. But really, there’s no reason for him to worry anyway.” She was considering lighting another cigarette before deciding against it. “And why is that?” Agron asked. He was confused about the grin on her face when she said “Nasir is gay, sweety. Why do you think Crixus is tolerating you?” Naevia got up, pressed a kiss on his head and left to get herself another drink.

Agron was just shaking his head, smiling to himself when she disappeared. He knew Crixus was never a big fan of him, especially not in the beginning when they had met for the first time and Crixus didn’t know that Agron was gay. Now, years later, they got along rather well and he knew that Crixus was ok with him and the way Naevia was sometimes clinging onto him. He still shot him the occasional glance once in a while but it was never disapproving or even evil. Agron and Naevia had always been close and they both made that very clear to Crixus when he started dating Naevia. Crixus eventually learned to deal with it and just let them be. Deep down he knew he had nothing to worry about, Agron was sure of that.

When he finished his beer it seemed like the sun was finally gone and it started to get a little chilly on the balcony, so he made his way back into the flat along with the rest of his friends who had still been outside with him. He got up and saw Duro through the glass door standing in the living room. Agron just shook his head mumbling to himself, ‘idiot’.

Once he stepped inside, he walked up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. “So, you finally decided to show up? One would think that considering I live in this building as well, you’d know how to get here,” Agron teased him. Duro just nudged him in the side with his elbow. “And hello to you too, beloved brother.” He put his arms around Agron and hugged him tight. When Agron let loose again, he took a step back, examining Duro from a little distance. “Not bad, brother. Not bad at all”, he said, nodding in approval. Duro was wearing a dark blue suit, his tie black, his dreads pulled back. “Well thank you,” Duro bowed down and then continued, “You don’t look so shabby yourself if I may say so.” He laughed at Agron who joined in before his face went completely blank, perhaps even a little horrified, just a second later.

All his features, every single expression he had felt on his face was suddenly gone. Agron’s eyebrows shot up on his forehead, his mouth dropped open just a little bit, his eyes wide and basically glued to the front door of the flat where Naevia stood. Duro noticed the shift in Agron’s mood and was slightly concerned seeing his brother so expressionless. Even when Agron didn’t care about anything, Duro could normally tell but this moment was different. He couldn’t see anything in Agron’s face and that certainly had him worried.

“Dude, are you ok?” he asked and put a hand on his brother’s arm. Agron didn’t respond. He just kept staring at the door and Naevia and especially the man she was greeting and hugging. Duro started to shake him a little to try to get his attention. Agron still wouldn’t look away from the front door though but asked anyway “What is it?” Duro rolled his eyes, though a little relieved Agron still knew how to talk. “That’s actually what I was about to ask you. What’s going on?” Agron didn’t know what to say or even think. When he felt Duro’s fingers grip tight around his upper arm, he reluctantly moved his eyes away from the door and turned to Duro.

“What is it, Duro?” Agron wanted to sound annoyed but he didn’t, at least Duro didn’t let it show if he did. “Agron, what is going on?” Agron suddenly felt sick. He felt his stomach turn upside and down, how the one bottle of beer suddenly went straight to his head. He thought he was about to throw up. “I…” he started, “Nothing. Would you excuse me, please?” And with that Agron left to go to the bathroom, leaving a pretty confused but now less worried Duro behind.

Agron glanced back at the door once more to see Naevia closing it and still talking to the man she had just let in. With one last look at them, Agron rushed down the stairs to the bathroom. He basically stormed in there, slammed the door shut behind him rather loudly before leaning above the sink. He noticed that his entire body was shaking when he sat down on the side of the bathtub.

‘This can’t be him. It just can’t be’ he said to himself over and over again. How could it be him? He met this guy in London, they spent one amazing night with each other and then this guy left without a word. Agron didn’t even know his name and yet he would never forget this man, his chocolate brown eyes, his black, long and absolutely gorgeous hair, his dark tanned skin and his shy yet incredibly warm smile. Agron would never forget a face like this.

He was trying to calm himself down, to convince himself that the guy upstairs that Naevia just hugged was definitely not the guy he spent the night with two months ago. But how could it not be? He was so sure that it was him but what was he doing _here_? How did he know Naevia? And why on earth did Naevia never mention him? He then remembered the conversation he had with her out on the balcony earlier that very evening. ‘This must be Nasir,’ Agron thought.

Agron eventually took a deep breath but it didn’t feel like it helped him calm down. He got up and washed his face with cold water, hoping that this would _actually_ help. Agron took the towel next to the sink to dry his face before he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was looking in his green eyes and saying to himself ‘There is no way in heaven this is him. It just can’t be. He lives in London, a two hour train ride away.’ He took another deep breath when he noticed the little voice inside his head. ‘It is him, you moron. You know it is him.’ And he started to panic again.

What was he going to do? He needed to slip out of the flat as soon as possible without Nasir, yes, he was sure now that that was in fact his name, ever seeing him. It would be too embarrassing if he actually saw him. Agron was pacing around the bathroom, running around in circles, hands clinging to his sides. He eventually forced himself to turn back to normal when he heard a knock on the door and someone saying “Whoever is in there, hurry up… I need to take a piss!” Gannicus.

Agron couldn’t help but shake his head when he opened the door. “Dude, Nae is looking for you”, Gannicus said and Agron cringed. Now that he knew that Naevia was looking for him, there was no way he could slip out without anyone noticing. “Now get lost, I need a wee!” And with that Gannicus pushed Agron out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Straightening out his suit once again, Agron tried to look as casual as possible even though he was a nervous wreck inside. He made his way back up the stairs and paused once he reached the living room. He saw Duro talking to Nasir (why though, why of all people was he talking to Duro?) who had his back to him, thankfully. He risked another look at Nasir. His outfit was basically the same as his own, black suit, grey waistcoat, white shirt, black shoes. The only difference was that Nasir was wearing a bowtie. Agron remembered that from before when he saw him come in. Now all Agron really wanted to do was walk over there, grab Nasir’s ass from behind with one hand and put his other hand in that silky black hair and kiss his neck.

When Agron caught himself staring at Nasir and realised what he was thinking right now, he suddenly looked down at his feet sighing. He just turned around and was about to head to the front door in a desperate attempt to slip out unnoticed after all, when he heard Duro shout his name. Duro was the only one who had not been on his birthday trip to London. Agron wondered if Nasir had talked to any of the other guys yet and realised who they were.

“Agron!” He stopped dead in his track, reluctantly turned around and slowly moved over, absolutely terrified of what was about to happen. When he reached his brother and Nasir, Duro addressed Nasir and introduced Agron. “Nasir, this is my brother” he said pointing at Agron. Nasir turned around, a massive smile on his face that immediately went blank when he saw Agron. “You,” he just said, completely clueless as what else to say. It was more like a breathless whisper but Agron still heard him. Now he was sure that Nasir recognised him and that the little man in front of him was definitely the guy he spent the night with once before.

“Me,” was all Agron managed to say in response. His eyes were fixed on Nasir’s face which was still entirely blank. He also noticed the confusion on Duro’s face in the corner of his eyes, yet he didn’t care to explain anything to his brother at that moment. Before this situation could turn anymore uncomfortable, if that was even possible, Agron managed to collect his thoughts and extended his hand out towards Nasir. “Nice to meet you,” he said, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

Nasir opened his mouth, yet no words came out of it. Nevertheless he reached out his hand to shake Agron’s. The touch of their fingers felt so familiar to Agron, it scared him a little. He felt a shiver run down his spine and judging by Nasir’s hand in his, Nasir was experiencing the same sensation.

Agron didn’t want to let go but after a few seconds he noticed that this awkward situation could definitely get more uncomfortable, so he eventually pulled his hand back, immediately missing the touch of Nasir’s fingers. He let out a tiny sigh, eyes still fixed on Nasir before he eventually looked away to face Duro. He nodded at him when he said “I’m gonna get another drink.” Turning back to Nasir, he added “Nice to meeting you.”

Then he turned around, quietly cursing himself for being such an idiot. But at least now he knew that Nasir was in fact that gorgeous stranger that he had slept with. Agron was torn between wanting to rip off Nasir’s clothes right there and wanting to run out of the flat screaming. Nasir was still as beautiful as Agron remembered. He grabbed another beer and cautiously looked around the flat again.

He noticed how Nasir had obviously regained consciousness when he left him that he had run over to Naevia, dragging her aside to talk to her, leaving Duro completely clueless as to what the hell had just happened. But Duro being Duro, Agron knew he didn’t really care and he was proven right when he saw his brother talk all happy to Spartacus.

Nasir on the other hand seemed upset. Or was he? Agron wasn’t sure. He looked at him talking to Naevia who just smiled calmly, letting Nasir ramble. Agron was too far away to hear what they were talking about and just judging by the way Nasir was gesturing, Agron couldn’t tell if he was upset, angry, anxious or just incredibly nervous. It could’ve been any of those things as far as Agron was concerned.

He gave up on his plan to leave the party. Now that Nasir actually knew that he was there, what good would it do if he left? None, he decided, so he might as well stay and try to make the best of it. Meaning he had to control himself and not run over to Nasir, take him in his arms and kiss him senseless, even though that was exactly what he wanted to do.

Agron didn’t notice that his bottle was still closed until he attempted to take a sip. After opening the beer, he made his way up the stairs to the little indoor balcony. It was dark up there and normally a space to lie down and read, at least it was now. When Crixus had first moved in here, there were only two chairs, a small coffee table and a TV including a playstation. Now that Naevia had moved in with him, Agron noticed that the chairs were replaced by a comfortable couch and the walls were lined with massive bookshelves from the ground to the ceiling.

He sighed and sat down on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked down at the guests in the living room. Everyone was dressed up so posh it almost hurt him. He was normally not the guy who was into stuff like this, he only owned one suit after all, but for Naevia he’d do almost anything. His mind wandered to her again, his eyes seeking her out. She was still talking to Nasir, or rather Nasir was talking to her. For some reason Naevia seemed pleased with herself which was obviously driving Nasir a little crazy. Agron was smiling as he watched the two of them talking.

Soon he drifted away, put his beer down on the coffee table and put his feet up on the couch. He lay back, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. Agron was looking up at the ceiling when his thoughts turned back to his birthday trip. He remembered the looks him and Nasir exchanged at this Indian restaurant where they first noticed each other. He remembered the electricity he felt in his fingers when he slipped the note in Nasir’s hand. He remembered Nasir’s sparkling eyes and the strange feeling of utter nervousness when he saw him at The Lexington (1) later that night. He remembered the first brush of lips in the toilet stall when he pulled Nasir inside. He remembered them in his hotel room on the soft bed, Nasir’s fingers on his skin, his own hands caressing Nasir’s body in every single place they could reach and he remembered what it felt like to be inside of him, to experience this incredible sensation when he came and the taste of Nasir’s tongue on his own while they were trying to catch their breath afterwards.

Yet he also remembered how he went inside of the bathroom when they had both calmed down, only to find Nasir gone when he came back. And he remembered how small and stupid he felt, how disappointed he was when he curled up in the bed Nasir had just shared with him minutes before. But most of all he remembered the feeling of regret when he realised that he didn’t even know Nasir’s name, let alone asked him for a phone number.

Thinking about that particular night, Agron reached down to grab his beer as if to try to wash the memory away somehow. But he soon realised that wouldn’t work. He wondered why Nasir had left his hotel room without a word, why he hadn’t left a note or his number. Was Nasir ashamed? Did he do this with all guys he slept with? Did he have a boyfriend? Was he insecure? Or worse, did he just not care? Agron didn’t know the answers to any of these questions but he hoped that he would eventually find them.

He almost came to terms with what happened back in that hotel room when Nasir suddenly spoke. “Do you mind?” he asked and pointed at Agron’s feet on the couch. Agron hadn’t noticed him coming up. He just nodded and sat up, settling his feet down on the ground again. Nasir sat down next to him, also a beer in his hands, and Agron couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to think or say, so he kept his mouth shut.

They sat there in silence for a while. The balcony was barely lit, only the light from the living room shining up at them a little bit. It was not enough for anyone to notice them, unless they were really looking for them. Nasir must’ve been looking for him, Agron thought, as he otherwise would’ve never considered coming up here.

“I’m Nasir by the way,” Agron heard him say, making him come back to reality. He turned to face him but Nasir was just looking down at his beer, peeling off the label. “I know. Naevia told me,” Agron said. “I’m…” but before he could finish, Nasir cut him off and looked up at him. “Agron – I know.” He couldn’t help but smile at Nasir, yet he wasn’t sure what else to say so he just nodded and got a shy smile from Nasir in return.

The atmosphere lying over them was strange, not really uncomfortable anymore, just strange. Agron was more confused than ever. He was not used to holding his feelings or his actions back but he was afraid to act the way he wanted to while Nasir was sitting next to him. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Nasir broke the silence. “Listen, I… I just want to apologise for running out on you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Agron thought he heard shame in Nasir’s voice, yet he didn’t feel like he had any reason to feel that way. Of course he was disappointed when Nasir had left just like that but no, Agron wasn’t angry at him. “Don’t worry about it,” Agron replied, casually taking another sip from his beer. “I mean it though. I’m sorry I left. I… I don’t know why I left actually. That night…” Nasir sighed, obviously trying to find the right words. “That night was amazing. Everything about it was amazing. _You_ especially were amazing.” Agron was looking down on the ground between his feet, smiling to himself. He just wished that Nasir wouldn’t feel as bad as he did. “Really Nasir, it’s ok” Agron said, not sure if he was trying to tell Nasir that or himself.

But Agron immediately noticed that Nasir could not be convinced so easily. “No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have run out on you. I mean, I didn’t know you, I didn’t owe you anything but after that night, you certainly did not deserve to be treated like that. I should’ve stayed and talked to you or at least written a note or…” Agron had enough. He appreciated the fact that Nasir wanted to apologise but being perfectly honest with himself, he didn’t want to hear it. He put his beer down, turned to face Nasir, grabbed his face and leaned in to press his lips against the smaller man’s lips.

Agron felt Nasir’s body stiffen for just a fraction of a second before he completely relaxed, returning the kiss. He then felt Nasir’s hands on his thighs moving up his sides before finally settling on his upper arms. Then Agron realised what he was doing. He broke the kiss, pulled his hands back, eyes wide open. Nasir also pulled his hands back and rested them in his lap, looking at Agron expectedly.

“Nasir, I… I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Nasir didn’t let him finish. Agron felt his hands on his arms once again, pulling him towards Nasir who sealed his lips with his once again. This time they deepened the kiss in a matter of seconds. Tongues were curiously exploring each other’s mouth, slowly and passionately but eager. It was still dark up on the balcony and judging by the music and the voices they could hear from downstairs, no one had noticed that they were up there. But even if they did, Agron could not have cared less. The only thing he considered to be important in that moment was the feeling of Nasir’s lips on his.

He buried his hands in Nasir’s long hair, letting out a quiet moan without wanting to. He just couldn’t help it. He never admitted it to himself but right then, he knew that his thoughts have been occupied with this gorgeous little man ever since he first laid eyes upon him on the night of his birthday two months ago. Having him back in his arms, kissing him and being this close to him again, it was almost too much to bear. On the one hand, Agron thought the sheer amount of incredible feelings in chest were about to explode and he should stop before it would become too much to handle. Yet on the other hand, he wanted more – more of those soft fingers on his body, more of those tasty lips on his own, more of this heat pressed against him, just more of Nasir.

Sooner or later they had to break the kiss, even if they didn’t want to. The need for air was evident as both of them had a hard time breathing. Still holding each other but eyes closed, Agron he knew he had to take a risk. He was scared of what Nasir would think of him and what he would reply but he just had to ask. “Nasir… do you… ahm…” and just like that Agron thought his courage had left him. But then he suddenly heard himself ask “Wanna come with me?”

He had opened his eyes and saw Nasir do the same. The smaller man was looking up at him, a puzzled look on his face. “Where?” was all he could say. Agron smiled at him, thinking for a minute as he didn’t really know himself what he wanted to do or actually, where he wanted to go with Nasir. It was too early to leave the party and clearly people would notice if they both left together. Agron didn’t want anyone to start talking about them, especially since he didn’t even know himself what this thing between him and Nasir was at that point. Was it anything at all yet? He wanted it to be but as soon as this thought crossed his mind, he pushed it back into his head as far as he possibly could.

Leaving was not really an option but he wanted to be alone with Nasir and resume what they had just started. Then he thought of something. “Meet me downstairs in a couple of minutes,” he told Nasir and with that he grabbed his beer and reluctantly left a confused Nasir behind.

Agron almost ran down the stairs, at least that’s what it must have looked like to everyone else. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen to bring his empty bottle back, he bumped into Naevia. “Hey sweety, where have you been?” she asked with an all too cocky smile on her lips. Agron frowned, wondering what the cause for this wicked grin on her face was. “Ahm… just enjoying the party,” he tried to convince her but he should’ve known better.

Naevia would have none of his bullshit, never. “Oh really?” And there was that evil grin again. Agron was very confused by her rhetorical question but didn’t know what she was up to. “Well… yeah,” he said. And without knowing what hit him, his eyes shot wide open in shock when she continued, “With Nasir?” Naevia couldn’t help it. She burst into laughter and Agron had absolutely no clue what to do, let alone say. Seeing the lock on his face, Naevia took his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

Agron scanned the room real quick, slight relief running through him when he didn’t see anyone else. He looked back at her, opened his mouth before shutting it again. Agron was unable to form a proper thought or actually say anything. “How do you… why… I mean… what?” He felt completely and utterly lost. Why would she assume he was with Nasir? And why did it seem like she wasn’t surprised at all? And why on earth did she have this all knowing smile on her face every time she spoke to him that night?

Agron leaned against the kitchen counter more or less to support himself, aware of the fact that his knees were a little weak. He felt exposed, perhaps even caught – what for he wasn’t quite sure about because he didn’t do anything, certainly not anything wrong. Naevia leaned into him and put her hand on his upper arm again. “You were with Nasir.” It was a statement, not a question and Agron could only nod.

The look on his face must’ve been really funny, at least to Naevia as she chuckled again when she saw his puppy eyes looking at her. “Sweety, remember what you told me about the last night you guys spent down south for your birthday?” Her voice was calm but Agron felt like a little kid when he listened to her talk. To him it sounded like she was trying to explain something to a child.

Nevertheless Agron was not offended. “Yes,” he said. How could he not remember? He thought about this night at least once a day and Naevia was the only one he had let in on his little secret. It was two weeks after it happened when he couldn’t stand being alone with his thoughts anymore, that he decided to tell her.

Agron noticed how Naevia took a deep breath before she spoke again. “Listen sweety, I honestly didn’t spend much time thinking about what you had told me…” She saw Agron frown and look down. He felt a bit upset about her words. He had thought that she’d care more. Naevia then put her fingers under his chin to make him look at her again. “But when I met Nasir about a week after you talked to me, every little detail you told me about your little one night stand came rushing back. I don’t know why but I just knew that he was the guy you were telling me about.”

The expression on Agron’s face was pure confusion. What was she talking about? He didn’t say anything, instead let her finish. “When he told me that he just moved up here from London, it was basically a done deal. I knew it was him and I knew that I had to bring you guys together somehow.” The smile on her face was almost too much for Agron.

“Does he…” he started to stutter, “does he know about all this?” Agron’s voice must have sounded very desperate judging by the way Naevia responded. She playfully put her hands on his chest. “Oh good god no! What if I was wrong? Can you imagine what he probably would’ve thought about me if I actually was wrong?” Agron let out a small sigh of relief. Good, Nasir had no idea that Naevia actually planned all this. He put two and two together.

“So you actually planned this, hm?” He couldn’t help but smile at her. “Of course I did,” she said automatically. “And why the fuck did you wait so long, Nae? I was moping around here for a while and you’ve known him for a couple of weeks already!” Agron wanted this to sound a little accusing but no, that didn’t quite go as he intended. Instead it just sounded even more desperate than before.

“Agron, I couldn’t just walk up to him and say ‘Hey you, wanna meet my friend? I think you slept with him a couple of weeks ago’ now could I? He needed to warm up to me first. I’m sure Nasir would’ve freaked if I had told him about you.” Agron knew she was right. But he was wondering about something else.

“But he saw Crixus and the other guys in London as well. He must’ve figured it out that you know me,” he said. Naevia’s lips curled up into a smile once again. “Well, he probably would’ve but he hasn’t met anyone of the gang until tonight and so far he has only talked to your brother for all I know.” And yes, again, Agron was relieved. It all kind of made sense now, at least a little. “Oh,” was all he could say in response. Naevia patted him on his arm one last time before saying “Now go and find Nasir. I’m sure he’s waiting for you somewhere.”

Agron still couldn’t quite comprehend what this night had turned into and how much Naevia actually knew and most of all, what she has done. All he could do was give her a hug and say “Thanks Nae! We’ll talk later, ok?” She just nodded at him and Agron suddenly realised that Nasir was probably already waiting for him downstairs as it had taken him a little longer in the kitchen than initially anticipated.

Agron shot one last thankful glance in Naevia’s direction before he headed down the stairs for the second time this night. Thankfully no one seemed to notice him on his way through the living room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Nasir walking around in circles in the hall way, he immediately noticed this instant feeling of attraction towards him that he had also felt the very first time he saw Nasir at that restaurant.

Nasir didn’t seem to see him at first, so Agron just kept staring until he leaned against the wall and Nasir stopped pacing, looking at him with a puzzled yet curious expression on his face. Agron awoke form his unconscious state of mind, grabbed Nasir’s hand and pulled him into the small room next to the bathroom. It was a storage room, cleaning utensils, brooms, the washing machine, the dryer and so on. Perfect, Agron thought.

He pressed Nasir against the wall and looked at him but kept his mouth shut. “Why are we in here?” Nasir asked him. “Because someone might want to use the bathroom and I’m not too keen on someone interrupting us. Are you?” Agron asked in response, grinning like a little boy who just got a lollipop. He adored the smile Nasir gave him in return, his eyes concentrating on Nasir’s lips. “Not really,” he said before grabbing Agron by his jacket and pulling him towards him.

Lips were crashing once again. Their kiss quickly deepened when Nasir slid his tongue over Agron’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Agron on his part let out a desperate moan when he felt Nasir’s hands running up and down his chest. He parted his lips which Nasir took as a welcoming sign for him to let his tongue enter Agron’s mouth.

Agron felt Nasir’s hand pushing his jacket over his shoulders. He reluctantly removed his hands from Nasir’s upper body to get rid of his jacket before hastily returning his hands to help Nasir shed his jacket as well. As soon as that was taken care of, Agron started to unbutton Nasir’s shirt, running his hands on the smooth dark skin, sending a shiver down Nasir’s spine.

He knew they both wanted this to happen, neither could deny it. They undressed each other so quickly, Agron couldn’t help but stare at Nasir when he stood in front of him, completely naked and as beautiful as he remembered him to be. When Nasir pulled him in again, he started to realise how heavy his breathing has gotten, the same was the case for Nasir. They were panting, barely able to stand up, knees so weak Agron thought he was about to lose control.

To regain some sort of control, he put his hands on Nasir’s waist, looked him in his deep brown eyes trying to steady his breath. Nasir’s small stature allowed him to lift him up and sit him down on the dryer, that way their eyes met at the same level when they were looking at each other. Nasir smiled at Agron and only a fraction of a second later, Agron felt his hands around his neck pulling him close again, kissing him as if Nasir’s life depended on it.

Agron felt goose bumps over almost his entire body when a small moan escaped Nasir’s lips. He broke the kiss, his hands sliding up and down Nasir’s thighs. It was hard for Agron to really apprehend what was happening, in fact he reached up to cup Nasir’s face to make sure this wasn’t just a dream but that it was really happening. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he said. Nasir, who also needed a second to calm down, responded with an affectionate smile before he said, “Tell me about it!”

Agron chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning into Nasir’s touch. To feel Nasir’s fingertips on his skin again, it was exciting, so new and interesting, yet so familiar at the same time. It was difficult for Agron to be calm, to hold himself back. All he wanted to do was take Nasir right there and then and be as close to him as he possibly could. He refused to think about what might happen later. All he cared about at that moment was him and Nasir in this storage room, together again through some pretty strange circumstances but together nevertheless.

“I am really sorry, Agron” he suddenly heard Nasir say. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. “For what?” he asked. Nasir let his hands slide down Agron’s side and grabbed him by his hips. To Agron it felt like he was scared to let go, afraid of him running out by what he was about to say next. As far as Agron was concerned there was not one thing Nasir could say that would make him want to leave. “For leaving you alone that night. I really do regret it and I feel horrible about it.”

Agron was stroking Nasir’s cheeks, let his thumb slide over his lips. He smiled at him and said, “Nasir, really, just… leave it.” He pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. “You’re here right now. That’s all I care about.” Agron wanted to make Nasir feel better, to show him that he really wasn’t mad or anything. He leaned in, kissing Nasir again as slowly and passionately as possibly. Agron was hoping that this tenderness would somehow make Nasir understand.

But apparently it didn’t have quite the effect Agron was hoping for. Once they had to break the kiss for the purpose of breathing again, he heard Nasir let out a sigh. He didn’t want to see Nasir hurt or worried or whatever it was that made him look so upset. “Agron, I’m serious. I am sorry.”

Agron was starting to get a tiny bit annoyed. Why couldn’t Nasir understand that he simply didn’t care anymore? “I know. You’ve said that before and I told you a few times already that it’s ok. I mean…” He wasn’t quite sure how to put it. “I was disappointed when I saw that you left but then again, I don’t think I was surprised.”

The look on Nasir’s face was unreadable, Agron thought. “Why not?” It was obvious to Agron that Nasir was genuinely confused and at the same time surprised by what he had just said. “Because… we just met that night, I didn’t know anything about you, hell I didn’t even know your name for god’s sake. I liked you, a lot, and I… I still do.” He felt Nasir’s eyes gazing at him. “That night was amazing, absolutely incredible really. I’ve never had a one night stand before, or since for that matter, and I don’t regret a second of it, I never did.”

Nasir was smiling up at him blushing, the red on his cheeks evident. “I thought about you every day since,” Nasir confessed to him and Agron felt the grip around his hip tighten even further. This little confession took him by surprise and he desperately wanted to know why Nasir had left then that night but he swallowed the question down, for now. Agron would’ve never thought that Nasir felt the way about him as he did about him.

“I’m glad you did and I’m glad you just told me that because I was starting to think I’m completely crazy for thinking about you so often and…” Agron couldn’t finish because Nasir’s lips once again caught his own and pulled him into a wild kiss full of lust and desire. He felt Nasir’s hands running all over his body, trying to reach every last piece of skin they could find.

Agron panted, moaned and grinned from one ear to the other. He saw Nasir breathing heavily, eyes fixed on his lips. There were no more words needed. They both knew they wanted each other right there, right then. They could talk through everything later. The only thing that mattered that second was the obvious attraction they felt towards one another and what would quickly result in another passionate make out session, but of course neither wanted to stop there.

For some reason he would not have been able to explain to anyone, Agron was completely oblivious to the fact that they both were already naked when he let one hand slide down between Nasir’s thight, his lips caressing Nasir’s neck. He wanted to feel Nasir, to be inside of him, feel him with every muscle of his body. He gently put his hand around Nasir’s cock, stroking him to complete hardness in a matter of seconds causing more moans to escaped Nasir’s pretty lips.

It was difficult for Agron to comprehend what they were doing. Well, he knew what they were doing, he just had a hard time believing that it was in fact Nasir he was doing it with. For the past two months he’d been on one hell of a rollercoaster ride. His emotions had gone from joy, excitement and pure desire to sadness, disappointment and self-hatred.

He was mad at himself for giving in to the careless passion that night two months ago without giving anything _really_ important, like a name, a number or a simple e-mail address, a second thought. And now here they were again – how this all happened, Agron didn’t know and to be perfectly honest, he didn’t even care.

His hand was still pumping Nasir’s cock, causing the gorgeous man to press against him even more. He felt Nasir’s hands grab his buttocks, squeeze tight as if to try to lift him up, bringing his cock closer to his own. It was all about the touch, skin on skin, the sensation they felt when their cocks were rubbing against each other.

Yet Agron wanted more and judging by the sloppy and wild dance that was going on in his mouth, Nasir’s tongue exploring every last bit of it, Nasir did too. When the little man put his legs around his waist, Agron knew he wouldn’t last much longer but he didn’t want this moment to stop, ever. He eventually pulled out of Nasir’s embrace and backed away, just enough that he would be able to talk. Their foreheads were still touching and they could feel each other’s ragged breath on their lips.

Agron was desperate at that point. He wanted to feel Nasir, he _needed_ to feel him. He reached up and buried his one hand in Nasir’s raven black hair. At the same time he removed his other hand from his cock and slowly wandered down even further, letting his fingers run gently over Nasir’s balls before coming to rest just in front of his entrance. Agron chuckled at the disappointed sigh Nasir let out when Agron neglected his cock but soon that sigh turned into a turned on moan when Agron circled his hole with his index finger, teasing mercilessly.

It was then that Agron realised where they actually were – in a storage room and even worse, in Crixus’ flat. Not that he really cared about what Crixus would do to him if he was ever to find out what was going on in that room but he couldn’t hide his disappointment when it hit him that there was neither lube nor a condom at their disposal.

His fingers still between Nasir’s buttocks, he paused them unconsciously and turned his eyes away from Nasir. “What is it?” Nasir asked him, his voice filled with concern. Agron pulled him closer by his neck, hiding his face in his long dark hair. There was a tiny chance that Nasir might have come better prepared than him. They would somehow manage without lube but certainly not without a condom. He cleared his throat quietly and whispered in Nasir’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. “Do you…”

Before Agron could finish his question, there was an obnoxious yet somehow rather quiet knock at the door. Their eyes shot up in shock when they stared at the door. Agron felt Nasir’s body stiffen in his arms immediately, his own body turning into a rock at once as well. “Guys, I know you’re in there and I’m totally over the moon for you two but you have to come out. People are getting suspicious.” Naevia’s voice caused utter relief to run through Agron’s tense body.

He couldn’t help but laugh quietly when he saw the more than puzzled and perhaps even a tiny bit scared expression on Nasir’s face. Instead of saying anything he pulled Nasir closer to his chest once again and pressed a kiss on his head. When he felt Nasir relax just a little bit, they heard Naevia talk again.

“Come on Agron, I know what you two are doing and yes, I’m thrilled you are doing it…” Nasir’s expression turned from puzzled to sheer confusion at her words. Agron saw him mouth a silent ‘what the fuck?’ when he looked at him. “But unfortunately you have to stop now because Agron, Duro is looking for you. I think he’s close to walking upstairs to your flat to check if you went home and we both know you don’t want that to happen.” Agron hated it when Naevia started to ramble but this situation was too hilarious in his eyes for him to get mad at her. Nasir’s eyebrow shot up at her last words.

“And Nasir…” Even the last bit of confusion seemed to leave Nasir’s face when he heard her address him. Agron immediately put one of his hands over his own mouth to try and stifle his laughter. Nasir’s face had gone completely blank. “I hate to say it but Crixus is looking for you.”

And that was Agron’s clue to burst into laughter. He could practically picture the grin on Naevia’s face even though the door was preventing him from seeing her. He pulled away from Nasir, held his stomach and laughed loudly. “Why? How did she? What? Agron!” Nasir was still confused, maybe more so than before.

“We’ll be right out, Nae,” Agron said to the door before he turned around to face Nasir who was still sitting up on the dryer. “Good. Hurry up, sweety. I don’t know how long I can distract them anymore.” With those words she left them apparently as Agron and Nasir heard her footsteps fade in the distance.


	2. The Middle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'Alright you two, enough. You need to leave this party.' Agron and Nasir stared at her, the expression on their faces confused, irritated, perhaps even a little frightened. 'What?' Agron asked and Nasir added 'Why?' "
> 
> \- Does Naevia find a way to make up for interrupting the guys before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, turns out this part of the series will consist of three chapters and not two. There were just a couple of things that kinda came to me when I wrote this chapter. 
> 
> First half of the last chapter is basically done and I'm hoping to get it up before I'm moving in 10 days. The Prequel will be up some time in September before I go back to uni. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to get this one posted now. Will have a look over it again once the last chapter is up.
> 
> Massive thanks for the comments/kudos on the previous chapter. I really appreciate it! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'll leave you to it now... :)

Agron moved over to Nasir once again, put his hands on his thighs and immediately showed off the biggest grin ever when he saw that the lust had clearly left Nasir. But he couldn’t blame him in the least as his own erection was also gone as soon as they had heard the knock on the door.

When he looked up at Nasir, he thought he saw not only a million questions in his eyes but also slight disappointment that they were interrupted. If that was in fact what he felt, Nasir didn’t let it shine through too much though, Agron thought. “So, you care to explain to me what the hell that just was?” Nasir wasn’t mad at Naevia, or Agron for that matter. The tone of his voice only expressed simple curiosity.

“Well, she actually knows what happened between us in London.” Agron figured it might be best to just be straight with him. He would find out sooner or later anyway.

“She what? How?” Nasir was genuinely curious, Agron thought. He didn’t sound angry or shocked, just plain curious. Agron let his hands wander once again, up and down Nasir’s back before settling them on his waist. “I told her about that night a couple of weeks after I got back.”

Agron imagined that this answer wouldn’t really satisfy Nasir in the least but he didn’t really want to talk about all this right now. He wouldn’t tell Nasir more than he absolutely had to at that point. Agron assumed that they would have time to talk later, at least he hoped so.

“Why did you do that?” Nasir’s hands were suddenly around his neck again pulling him closer. Agron felt himself relax at Nasir’s touch. He let out a small sigh looking down but soon couldn’t resist to look Nasir in the eyes when he quietly told him what he didn’t even admit to himself until a couple of hours ago.

“Because I missed you, ok?” He wasn’t snapping at Nasir. It was simply a statement, something he couldn’t deny anymore. The expression he saw on Nasir’s face was mixed, partly stunned, partly relieved. Relieved? Really? Agron quickly shook his head as if to try to get rid of what he thought he just saw in Nasir’s eyes.

He whispered again, “I couldn’t stand the fact that I had no chance to get in touch with you. I know it sounds stupid since I didn’t know you at all but somehow I felt… things… for you that night and it was eating me alive after a while. I had to talk to someone about this, even though I knew it wouldn’t bring me back to you anyway. I just… I didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts anymore.”

The smile on Nasir’s face confused Agron for a moment but then Nasir pulled him in for one of the most tender and passionate kisses they have shared until then. But Agron being the sceptic he always was, he couldn’t figure out if Nasir just wanted to shut him up or if what he had said meant anything to Nasir. Later that night, Agron eventually did get a chance to figure out the answer to this question.

When they had to break apart, Agron smiled at the man in front of him. “We should probably get dressed and head back upstairs.” Agron heard himself speak but he didn’t want to move away from Nasir. “Yeah, we probably should,” was Nasir’s reply, yet he didn’t dare to move either.

For what felt like at least five minutes they were just smiling at each other, being lost in dark brown and sea green coloured eyes. Agron eventually noticed that the heat in his stomach was starting to return. He collected his thoughts quickly and thought it be best if they would finally head back to the party before they were raising any more suspicious eyes from their friends.

Agron gave Nasir one last sweet kiss on his lips, placed his hands on the side of his face and kissed his nose before moving away from him. He felt Nasir’s hands on his neck hold on for a second but he let him go in the end.

He bent down to get their clothes off of the floor when he heard a tiny moan coming from Nasir. Agron smiled to himself before getting back up and returning to Nasir with his clothes in his hands. “You like what you see, hm?!” He wanted to tease but that obviously didn’t quite work as Nasir blatantly replied with “Hell yes!”

Agron found himself involved in yet another eager kiss when Nasir grabbed his arms and pulled him close. Their clothes were now trapped between their chests, preventing their bodies from touching, which was a good thing, Agron quickly concluded.

He hesitated to end the kiss as feeling Nasir’s lips on his was an incredible feeling he didn’t want to give up so soon but Naevia’s words were coming back to him. “We really need to get upstairs,” he eventually repeated. Nasir reluctantly let go but smiled at him.

Nasir hopped down from the dryer and started to get dressed. Agron had his eyes fixed on him when he also started to pull on his clothes. He let his eyes wander over every inch of Nasir’s skin. He had seen it all before but once again he was absolutely stunned by how perfectly formed Nasir’s body was.

Agron watched Nasir straighten out his hair when he himself felt his fingers get caught in his tie. “Ouch,” he said with a whimper. Nasir just laughed at him and came closer. Standing right in front of him, he asked “You want some help?” Agron took the chance to go for another deep swim in Nasir’s eyes. “Yeah, thanks,” he said. It was a hushed whisper, nothing more but Nasir reached up and helped him.

His eyes fixed on Nasir’s lips now, Agron didn’t realise that Nasir suddenly tensed up a bit. He got nervous and started to stutter when Agron finally paid attention. “Agron, ahm… before… Naevia said… your brother looking for you… in your flat…”

Agron giggled like a little kid. To him seeing Nasir so nervous was an absolutely gorgeous sight. Yet he knew it was probably hell for Nasir, so he wanted to make it a little easier on him. “Nasir,” he said quietly as not to startle him, “what do you want to know?”

Nasir looked him in the eyes and seeing Agron’s gentle face, Nasir visibly relaxed and Agron smiled even wider. “Well, Naevia said that Duro was about to go upstairs to look for you. Do you… do you live in this building?” Just as Agron thought his smile couldn’t get any wider, it did.

“Yes, I do. On the top floor actually.” Just when he answered, Nasir was done with his tie but he didn’t respond anything. He just nodded his head but for some reason Agron could tell that there was more. He could imagine what was going on in Nasir’s head but since he wasn’t be sure he asked “Anything else?”

Nasir let go of him but didn’t step back. Agron noticed that he buried his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. “Well…” That was all Nasir said and Agron suddenly understood what was on Nasir’s mind.

“Do you maybe want to join me later for a cup of coffee or something? I mean, when the party’s over?” Agron had a sheepish grin on his face when Nasir’s eyes shot up at him. He looked shocked for a second but smiled at Agron when he saw his green eyes sparkling at him. “I would love that,” he admitted.

Agron closed the distance between them, took Nasir’s face in his hands once more and kissed him yet again. He felt Nasir’s lips curling up into a smile. Agron thought his heart was going to explode. He couldn’t explain it to himself but for some odd reason it warmed his heart immensely knowing that Nasir obviously wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to spend time alone with Nasir.

He let his hands wander up and buried them in Nasir’s hair before he pulled back, foreheads still touching. He chuckled when he said for probably the tenth time, “We really need to go now.” Nasir let out a disappointed sigh but smiled. “I know. I just don’t want to.” Agron felt Nasir’s lips on his for a second before he replied. “I don’t want to either. Trust me,” he giggled. “You should go first,” he continued and quickly added “and try to stay away from Gannicus.”

The look on Nasir’s face was priceless. He seemed very confused, perhaps even a little frightened, Agron couldn’t really tell. “You’ll thank me later,” was all Agron said before he placed one last kiss on Nasir’s nose and then pushed him slightly to the door. Nasir turned around again before he went away. “This time I’m not leaving without you,” he said, his voice sincere and full of promise. Agron just smiled and then opened the door for him.

Once Nasir was gone, Agron closed the door and stayed behind for a minute. He rested his head back against the door and took one deep breath after another. He had difficulty understanding what had happened since he got to this party. Was this all real? It must’ve been, he thought, because he could still taste Nasir on his lips and it was something he wanted to taste more of.

When he thought about how Nasir found his way back into his life and especially which circumstances were responsible for their reunion, he suddenly remembered what his mother had said to him years ago when they moved from Australia to Europe. Manchester was his home now but when his family had to leave the place where he spent the first fifteen years of his life, it hadn’t been easy on him. He was forced to say goodbye to his friends, to his school, to his teachers, to his entire life. Him and Duro didn’t know anything else and it scared them to be so far away from their first, and _real_ , home.

The last day they went to school, their mother had picked them up. It had broken her heart to see her boys so upset, so broken hearted. Agron has never been someone to show any emotion, at least any deeply personal emotion. When he’s angry, everyone could see it but when he was sad, it was hard to tell. He was a private person, always has been but that last day at school was difficult for him.

Duro had cried his eyes out, not wanting to leave his friends. Agron remembered him clinging to his classroom door not wanting to let go. It took their mother quite some time to convince Duro that everything would be ok and that he can always come back and visit.

Agron on the other hand had had a tough time saying goodbye to Jacob. They had been best friends since forever basically. Agron couldn’t recall a time when Jacob wasn’t by his side. They had been through a lot together and it was more difficult to be away from him as Agron anticipated. Jacob was two years older than him, he was his saviour, the one who always looked out for him, and Duro as well. Agron didn’t know it back then. He didn’t, _couldn’t_ , understand it but as he got older he realised what Jacob had done for him over the years and how grateful he was to have had such a good friend.

Jacob was the one to step in and calm Agron down when some idiots at school provoked him, he was the one who smacked him in the head when he caught Agron smoking at age eleven, he was the one who carried Agron to the emergency room when he broke his ankle a year later, he was the one who always forced Agron to study when he was about to fail a test, he was the one who was by his side day and night when Duro got hit by a car and was in the hospital, he was the one who taught him how to surf, how to ride a bike, how to defend himself from bullies.

On top of it all, Jacob was also the first person Agron had kissed, not because he knew he was gay back then but because he was curious. He just wanted to know what it would feel like. Now Agron could imagine that Jacob probably already knew better than himself that he preferred boys over girls, even at that age, but Jacob never judged him. He granted Agron his request and kissed him without making a big deal out of it.

Saying goodbye to someone you so deeply care for was something Agron hadn’t experienced before. It was hard, yet he didn’t want to make a scene, so he kept his feelings to himself when he left school that day. They shock hands and quickly hugged. That was it. On the drive back to their house where the moving company would be picking everything up just a couple of hours later, Duro was still sobbing, he was inconsolable. He wouldn’t let anyone touch him, he even shook Agron off when he tried to soothe him. Agron on the other hand tried to use all of his strength not to give in to the sadness he felt.

The next morning when they were about to head to the airport, Agron caught sight of Jacob standing in the drive way leaning on his bike. It was that moment that he didn’t want to pretend to be strong anymore. He let go, ran towards his best friend and hugged him tight. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his sobbing could be heard back at the house. Jacob had returned the hug, patting Agron on the back, making sure he is ok. Just like Duro was clinging onto his classroom door the day before, Agron was now clinging onto Jacob and refused to let go.

Eventually it was Jacob who broke free from their embrace to hold Agron’s face in his hands. Agron could remember those bright blue eyes that looked like the open sky when it was clear. He had been blinking his eyes shut before he was able to collect himself. Jacob had brushed away his tears with his thumb, placed a short and sweet kiss on his lips and told him that he’ll be missed. Agron couldn’t reply. His voice was gone, he couldn’t form any words, let alone proper sentences through his sobbing. It was hell and he couldn’t imagine ever hurting as much as he did at that point.

Jacob had pulled him closer once more, patted the back of his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Agron didn’t want him to leave, _he_ didn’t want to leave. His head was empty, there was nothing he thought about but Jacob’s body pressed against his and his hands in his hair. “I love you,” Jacob had whispered into Agron’s ear. He suddenly let go of him, got on his bike and went away.

It took Agron a moment to realise what Jacob had just said but once reality hit him, he sank to the ground crying hysterically. He had difficulty to breathe when he put his hands on the ground next to him trying to find some sort of stability. His mother had witnessed the entire scene and came running out of the house towards her son who was an indescribable mess sitting in the drive way. She crouched down next to him, put her arms around him and held him close. She rocked him back and forth, telling him that it was ok to cry and to show how he felt. Since Agron was normally not one to publically show any kind of emotion, his mother wanted him to understand that there was no shame in shedding tears for someone you care about. Losing someone, regardless of the circumstances, was never easy, she had told him, but instead of thinking about what he was about to lose he should focus on what was ahead of him in the future. “Living in the past will do you no good,” she had said to him. It took her ages to calm him down just so much that she could be sure that he was paying attention to her. He was looking into her beautiful green eyes when she had whispered “Remember something, Agron, the people we care about always cross our path twice in our life.”

_They always cross paths twice_ , Agron said to himself while he was still leaning against the door. Nasir was back and there was no way Agron would make the same mistake twice. Recalling what Nasir had just said to him and remembering his mother’s words, he smiled to himself. He made sure that his suit was straightened out, his tie was in place and his hair was ok before he too turned around, opened the door and headed back upstairs to join his friends.

Once he was back at the party, his eyes were automatically looking for Nasir. Turns out the poor guy already came across Gannicus. Agron saw Gannicus’ arm around Nasir’s shoulder and him singing (or more babbling actually) something very inappropriate in Nasir’s ear before Lugo walked (or barged) over to join them, putting one of his arms around Nasir’s other shoulder. Gannicus and Lugo were rocking from side to side, Nasir caught in between them. Agron would’ve burst into loud laughter right there on the spot if it weren’t for Nasir’s more than uncomfortable facial expression. He couldn’t hide the smile that crossed his face nevertheless.

But he wanted to do something, yet he couldn’t. Agron surprisingly knew himself quite well and he sensed that this rumbling feeling in his stomach was a tiny wave of jealousy when he saw his drunken friends touch Nasir, even if it was just a friendly gesture. He was certain that if he went over there to get Nasir out of this unfortunate situation, he would make a scene out of it and he certainly didn’t want to put Nasir, and himself, through that. Thankfully his little brother came to his rescue.

“Hey there, what are you smiling about?” Duro asked him. Since Agron didn’t want to lie to him, at least not directly, he just nodded into the direction of the unreal scene that was playing out right in front of them. “Oh…,” was all Duro managed to say before Agron saw his eyes shot wide open, mouth hanging open. “You want to do something about this?” Yes, Agron did but he wouldn’t, so he replied “Naaa, I’m sure Nasir can handle himself.” His voice was a little broken and Duro seemed to pick up on that as he looked at Agron out of the corner of his eyes. He didn’t say anything though.

And just a few seconds after Agron’s comment, they both witnessed how Gannicus stumbled backwards into one of Naevia’s new huge armchairs pulling Nasir along with him, so that he landed in Gannicus’ lap. Agron almost chocked on his beer when he saw what happened. He coughed a couple of times, blinking his eyes hoping to find that what he just saw was just an illusion.

Duro patted him on his back, still eying him suspiciously. “Alright, if you’re not going to do anything, I will. Someone has to rescue the poor man otherwise he’ll be scarred for life!” With those words Duro walked over to Saxa, grabbed her arm and dragged her along to Gannicus’ and Nasir, who was desperately trying to escape the bigger man’s embrace. Agron overheard what Duro said to Saxa (“I’ll get the little scared one and you get the big crazy one, alright?”) before he saw Saxa grabbing Gannicus’ arms, so Duro could pull Nasir up and away from him.

Agron couldn’t help but smile and be eternally grateful for what his brother just did. He wasn’t going to tell him that right now but he hoped that someday he could.

He saw that Duro walked Nasir into the kitchen. Nasir was shaking, not much but he was obviously irritated by Gannicus and his bold personality. A minute or so later, Duro walked back out, crossed through the living room back towards him. “Well done, little brother,” Agron said handing him a beer. Duro was grinning from ear to ear, apparently proud of how he handled the situation. As he reached out for the drink that Agron offered him, he said “Thanks! Can you give me a coke as well?” Agron turned around and grabbed a bottle of that as well. “What do you want that one for?” he wondered out loud.

Duro chuckled and said “I think Nasir’s a bit shook up. Experiencing Gannicus live for the very first time is always a terrifying thing.” Agron could only nod in approval. “Some sugar should help calm him down I guess.” Suddenly Agron thought of something and said “You stay here and enjoy the party. I’ll get bring him the coke.” Seeing the puzzled look on Duro’s face he quickly continued “You already saved him, now let me take care of the mess Gannicus left behind. You know you’re no good with stuff like this.” Duro only sighed but smiled and Agron knew he was right. His little brother was never one who dealt well with these kinds of situations.

Agron gave Duro a small pat on the back before he headed towards the kitchen. What he saw when he entered actually caused him to tense up a bit. Nasir was sitting on one of the chairs on the kitchen table. His hands buried under his thighs, his head lowered, his eyes staring down at his knees. Agron was somehow quite concerned. He didn’t think what had happened out in the living room would have such an intense effect on Nasir.

He walked over slowly as not to startle the other man. When he stood next to Nasir, he placed the coke right in front of him and put his own beer on the table as well. Agron pulled out a chair and sat down next to him, facing him. He wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. He wanted to comfort Nasir, to touch him, to make sure he’s alright but he didn’t know what the actual protocol was.

“Hey, are you ok, Nasir?” Just by the sound of his voice Nasir visibly relaxed. Agron saw him breathe out as if he was holding his breath before and because of this Agron took a chance and carefully put his hand on Nasir’s knee. He instantly knew that this probably wouldn’t be a good idea but much to his surprise, Nasir placed his own hand above his and smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Agron felt the tension leave his body now as well.

“It was just a bit…”

“Much?” Agron finished the question for him.

Nasir chuckled a little and replied “yeah.”

They were smiling at each other, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Thankfully no one walked in on their intimate moment. “I wanted to save you but I couldn’t.” Agron really did feel bad but he knew better than to draw the attention to them, so he let the situation with Gannicus take its course. “Why not?”

Agron could hear that Nasir was alright and that he figured out that it probably just takes time to get used to Gannicus’ personality. “I – I was…” Agron couldn’t find the right words mainly because he didn’t want to scare Nasir off. Was he supposed to tell him that he was jealous and about to yell at Gannicus and Lugo for putting their arms around him before? No. He knew he couldn’t tell him that because _that_ would clearly be too much for Nasir to handle.

Apparently sensing Agron’s discomfort, Nasir suddenly changed the topic. “By the way, now I understand why you said I should stay away from Gannicus. I probably would’ve still been extremely uncomfortable I was as drunk as him.” Agron was well aware that his hand was still caught between Nasir’s elegant fingers and his knee but he certainly didn’t mind. He laughed at Nasir’s remark, relaxing once again. “Yeah, he’s… well, he’s got a big personality, especially when he had a few.” Agron saw Nasir nod in agreement. “Oh yes, he does. He probably won’t even remember my name tomorrow.”

Agron knew from experience that that will certainly be the case. “Nope, he most definitely will not.” Nasir smiled at him and Agron once again thought he could get lost in the deep sea of warmth that came from Nasir’s eyes. He didn’t want to but he forced himself to look away and grab the coke that was still standing on the table in front of Nasir.

“Duro thought some sugar will help you get back on your feet.”

“I think he might be right,” Nasir said in agreement.

“Are you really alright though? I know that Gannicus can be a handful and Lugo joining in probably didn’t make things any easier on you.” Agron was genuinely concerned, even though in the back of his mind he knew there was no need to worry and Nasir was about to confirm that. “Yep, I’m fine. It was just a tiny bit too much for me but I’m ok now.”

Agron saw Nasir scanning the room before he pulled his hand away from Agron’s to caress his cheek. He gave him a small and sweet kiss before he slowly got up, the coke in his hand. “Are we still on for later tonight?” Nasir asked.

“If you didn’t change your mind, then we definitely are,” Agron responded. He suddenly felt this heat spread through him again. Just thinking about being alone with Nasir sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t wait to leave this party and run his hands all over Nasir – in his flat, on his couch, in his bed, in his shower.

Nasir winked at him and then headed towards the door. Before he was gone, Agron cleared his throat which caused Nasir to turn around again. “Just a couple more things that might help you out there,” Agron began. Nasir paused in his tracks and looked at him curiously. “First, if you ever want to talk to a semi-normal person, go chat to Mira, the girl in the dark blue dress. Second, don’t be intimated by Saxa, the blonde one. She is, well, she is Gannicus’ girlfriend and trust me when I tell you that there’s a reason for that. And third, don’t let Crixus scare you.” He sighed before he continued, “Don’t you ever dare tell someone that I said this but he’s actually a nice guy. Nevertheless he can be full of shit sometimes. Just don’t ever let him get the upper hand and you’ll be fine.”

Agron thought he might have shot a little too much information Nasir’s way but he just smiled at him. It was a comfortable smile, not at all giving the impression away that he was scared or afraid. “Thanks for the tips. I’ll try my best to keep them in mind.” And with that, Nasir left the kitchen. Agron stared at the door for a couple more second before he got up as well and headed back out into the living room.

Once back out, he noticed Nasir talking to Mira and Spartacus. Thank god for those two, Agron thought and made his way to the bar. He sat down and scanned the room when he felt Donar bump into him and eventually sitting down on the chair next to him. Strangely Agron noticed that he had a bottle of water in his hands. “You’re not drinking tonight?” Agron asked nodding at the bottle in Donar’s hands. “Can’t. Got a brunch date tomorrow,” Donar said grinning. “Ahh, ok. That would explain that then,” Agron replied smiling back at him.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they both looked around the room at the other guests. Eventually Donar broke the silence and asked “Who is the guy Mira and Sparty are talking to? Do you know him?” Agron tried to act as casual as possible which was difficult around Donar, especially a sober Donar. “Not really. Nae said she met him at school a couple of weeks ago.” He could only hope that the man next to him wouldn’t be able to see through his lie.

“Oh, ok. So he’s also one of those creative guys?”

“I suppose so,” Agron replied keeping his eyes fixed on Nasir.

There was silence between them again while they were both looking at Nasir and their friends talking at the other end of the room. “He kinda looks familiar though, does he not?” Donar suddenly asked him. Agron turned his gaze from Nasir to Donar, his eyes slightly wide, his eyebrows raised a little. Thankfully Donar didn’t bother to look at him, so he didn’t see the signs of shock on Agron’s face. Quickly collecting his thoughts, he said “Not to me.”

“Hm, I could swear I’ve seen him before but I really can’t put my finger on it.”

Agron was obviously getting nervous. He had thought that none of his friends had really noticed Nasir back in London, let alone that someone might have picked up on the fact that they were staring at each other the entire night back then. Agron took a deep breath and eventually replied “Well, if you did see him somewhere before I’m sure it’ll come back to you at some point.”

“Guess so,” Donar said shrugging his shoulders.

It was then that Nasir shot a look in their direction, a small delicate smile on his lips that made Agron melt inside. Thankfully Donar had already turned his attention to something else and Mira and Spartacus didn’t seem to notice Nasir’s eyes on him either. Agron slightly cocked his head, just a little bit, and returned the smile. Even at this distance he could see the spark in Nasir’s eyes, the warmth they let out and the passion inside of them.

The next two (or three, Agron couldn’t tell) hours were like a living hell. He had been forced into a conversation about weddings and marriage by Mira (bless her but seriously, this was not something Agron wanted to talk about), Duro had pulled him aside to talk about some girl he met the day before, Spartacus had been rambling (yes, Spartacus always seemed reserved but once he started talking, he didn’t stop for a while) on about the new useless recruits they recently got down at the police station, Saxa had to share her knowledge as a biology teacher to tell them all about how frogs were reproducing and Crixus – well, Crixus was Crixus, meaning that he mostly ignored Agron the entire night and if on the very rare occasion he had to say something to Agron he kept his answers short, preferably only one syllable long and even that seemed to be too much for him at times.

All the while Agron was actually trying to ignore everyone else. He did his best to pretend to be a part of their countless, and senseless, conversations, yet only one thing was on his mind and that one person was standing way too far away from him.

Agron tried to avoid staring at Nasir but it didn’t work out too well. It seemed like all of his friends noticed that his mind was absent at some point. On the plus side they didn’t seem to realise what the cause for his wandering thoughts was.

Clinging desperately to his now more than empty beer bottle, Agron was once again gazing over at Nasir who was currently involved in a conversation with Crixus and Naevia. Poor Nasir, Agron thought the second time this night while he somehow heard Donar talk to him about his date the next day. His eyes were fixed on Nasir, his slim, yet incredibly elegant body, his unbelievably dark hair that was partly tied in a ponytail, partly hanging lose over his shoulders. Agron let his eyes wander over every inch of his face, the little scar above his right eyebrow, the thin but somehow full lips. All he really wanted to do was walk over there, grab Nasir’s wrist and take him upstairs to his flat.

He sighed a little but not turning away from Nasir. He couldn’t help but feel caught when Nasir suddenly looked up at him. Agron noticed Nasir’s lips curved up into the tiniest smile towards him, apparently being careful that no one would notice the silent connection between them.

Agron was so lost in Nasir’s gaze that he didn’t notice how Naevia excused herself from the conversation with Crixus and Nasir. She walked over to him, placed her cocktail glass on the bar and spoke to Donar. “Sorry to interrupt you guys but I need to steal this one here for a second,” she said and grabbed Agron by his upper arm, tight but not too tight that it would hurt him and Agron knew that Naevia was definitely capable of hurting him. She might not look like it but her physical strength is something even most guys could be jealous of.

“Nae, what…” Agron didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before he found himself back in the kitchen once again. She turned to face him, not even the hint of a smile on her face which caused Agron to back away from her a little. “Wait here,” was all she said to him. Naevia turned around and left the room only to come back a minute later with Nasir in tow.

Nasir had obviously not noticed Agron yet when he said “Naevia, what are you…” He stopped when he saw Agron standing next to the kitchen counter. They looked at each other, silently asking each other the same question – what is going on? Naevia made Nasir stand next to Agron before she stepped in front of both them.

“Alright you two, enough. You need to leave this party.” Agron and Nasir stared at her, the expression on their faces confused, irritated, perhaps even a little frightened. “What?” Agron asked and Nasir added “Why?”

“Because you guys have been eye fucking each other ever since I had to get you out of the storage room downstairs. Everyone else here might be a little blind-sided, drunk or just not interested but I certainly did notice what you two were doing. You two are acting like cats in heat.”

She sighed loudly before taking a deep breath. Agron and Nasir both had to giggle at her words, probably because they knew that she was right.

“We…,” Agron tried to apologise but was instantly interrupted. “I’m not done yet,” she said and Agron closed his mouth and kept silent. “Listen, I didn’t organise this damn party so you teenage boys can undress each other with your eyes in front of everyone.”

Nasir was looking up at Agron and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion at the first part of her sentence. “Later,” was all Agron said to him before Naevia snapped her finger at him.

“Hey, I’m still talking” she hissed. “Sorry,” Agron responded and lowered his gaze. He couldn’t help but smile though because this entire situation was actually quite funny. Agron knew that Naevia was only playing her mother hen role but Nasir seemed to be less at ease. He didn’t know Naevia for that long yet and obviously he hadn’t really seen her in action yet. Agron grabbed his hand under the counter where Naevia couldn’t see it and it squeezed it tight.

“Anyway, Nasir,” Naevia directed her speech towards a shocked Nasir, “you only had one beer tonight, right?” The expression on Nasir’s face turned from shock to sheer confusion. “I think so,” he replied. “And you have a younger sister here, correct?” she interrogated further. Nasir felt utterly lost and Agron could see that. It was obvious that Nasir had no clue what was going on, neither had Agron but he wasn’t too worried. “Yeah, I do.”

Naevia took another deep breath before she finally told them what this was all about. “Alright, Agron you can leave and go home now. People know you didn’t want to be here in the first place and quite frankly you stayed longer already than anyone expected you to. So just tell anyone who wants to know that you’re tired and headed home.” Agron nodded slightly, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

“And you,” she pointed at Nasir who looked up at her, “you can go five minutes after Agron has left. If anyone asks why you’re leaving, just tell them that your little sister called and needs you to pick her up from some party. You only had one beer, so you can still drive.” And then Agron knew what Naevia was up to and he felt like pulling her into a bear hug and kissing her all over her face. Nasir on the other hand still wasn’t able to connect the dots.

“Ok but… why?” Nasir asked. Agron squeezed his hand once more which caused the little guy to look up at him only to find Agron smiling lovingly down him. Naevia’s sigh caused them to turn their attention back to her. “Because, like I said, I didn’t plan this party so you guys can eye fuck each other all night long. You should be fucking for real,” she said. Agron had never heard her talk so boldly but he found himself liking that side of her. “And not here in my flat...” she added winking at them and then continued, “All I’m doing is offering you guys a way out of your misery. What you do once you left this place is up to you.” And there was the loving smile that Agron had missed before.

Naevia was doing them a favour. She wanted to help them, even though she already did by bringing them back together. What she was doing now was basically the icing on top. Agron knew he could never return a favour this big but he promised to himself that he would try if the chance was ever given to him. He didn’t let go of Nasir’s hand when he said “Thank you, Nae. We owe you big time.”

She laughed at him, but in a loving and caring kind of way. Patting his upper arm, she said “Oh yes, you do.” Then she looked over to Nasir who still appeared to be a bit confused but also relieved somehow. “Now Agron, get out of here. I’ll keep Nasir save from everyone else until he can join you in a couple of minutes.”

Agron leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naevia's forehead which made her smile even wider. Then he turned towards Nasir, squeezed his hand one more time before he reached up to place his fingers under Nasir’s chin to lift his head. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he said. He gave Nasir a small peck on the lips, pulled his hand back and eventually left the kitchen.


	3. The Beginning of the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Agron was determined to not let anything, or anyone else come between him and Nasir that night.  
> He felt his pulse speed up by just thinking about what was going to happen next.'
> 
> \- Agron and Nasir manage to escape their friends at last. Does the night finally have a chance to turn into something they both want?

On his way back to the bar, Agron tried to appear as normal and calm as he possibly could but on the inside he was bursting with excitement. Just when he was about to pick up his jacket from the chair where he had left it earlier, Duro appeared by his side.

“Hey, are you leaving already?”

Agron sighed but quickly put his mask back on.

“Yeah, I’m knackered. I think I’m just gonna head home.”

Duro nodded before his eyes suddenly grew wide as if he just remembered something important (which probably was the case).

“Oh, don’t forget the double date with Diona next Thursday!” he said.

Now it was Agron’s turn to stare at his brother wide-eyed.

“What? Who is Diona?”

He really didn’t know what Duro was talking about.

“Diona, the girl I met yesterday?”

Duro seemed annoyed or perhaps just a little frustrated, it was hard to tell.

“I told you about her earlier and that she suggested a double date with one of her friends…,” Agron could tell that Duro was certainly not impressed with him and having to explain everything again.

Agron for his part was shocked but could not really have cared any less. Nasir was the only thing on his mind. He didn’t want to argue with Duro, he just agreed so he could leave.

“Alright, alright. Just let me know where and when, ok? I… gotta go now,” he said finally picking up his jacket.

He was sure he would find a way to get out of this double date later. Agron felt bad for lying to Duro and agreeing to something he knew he wouldn’t be doing anyway. Nevertheless, he just wanted to leave this party and be alone with Nasir.

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later then,” Duro gave in. Agron was free – finally. “See you,” Agron said and gave his brother a quick hug before he turned around and walked towards the front door as fast as he could.

Thankfully no one else seemed to notice him leaving as none of his friends stopped him on his way out. When he reached the door, Agron turned around to see where Nasir was.

For some odd reason Nasir seemed to be quite relaxed. He was talking to Crixus and Naevia, his jacket already in his hands, and probably saying goodbye to them.

Agron eventually managed to take his eyes off of Nasir. He smiled to himself, stepped outside and closed the door quietly behind him. He went around the corner next to the elevator just in case someone else came out and saw him. Agron was determined to not let anything, or anyone else come between him and Nasir that night.

He felt his pulse speed up by just thinking about what was going to happen next. Agron certainly wanted this but he had to admit that he was also rather nervous. He had trouble putting all the pieces together that had led to his reunion with Nasir but if he was totally honest with himself, he was more than happy with how things have turned out, so he didn’t particularly care why the things that happened actually happened.

Before Agron could waste any more unnecessary thoughts on the events of the night, he heard the door open and Nasir saying goodnight to his friends. As soon as it turned quiet and he heard the door shut, he pressed the button to call the elevator and then almost ran back around the corner to Crixus’ flat.

When Nasir noticed him, the grin on his face was inevitable and Agron was happy to match it with one of his most famous dimpled smiles in return. Agron stopped right in front of him. He looked down slightly and once again he thought he would get lost in the smaller man’s eyes.

Neither of them said anything and it certainly seemed like they were standing there in silence for ages, just smiling at each other.

When Agron heard the elevator doors open, he involuntarily broke the eye contact, silently grabbed Nasir’s hand and walked over to the elevator with him. Once inside, they were standing next to each other, still silent, and not looking at each other, yet Agron was still holding Nasir’s hand in his.

Agron let his thumb run over Nasir’s wrist slowly. He could feel that his pulse was going at least as fast as his own. He dared to look to his left to see Nasir smiling nervously down at his feet. But obviously Nasir somehow must’ve noticed Agron’s lingering gaze as he suddenly looked up and smiled at Agron, who still didn’t dare to say anything but instead just squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Agron had trouble holding back but the idea of making out in an elevator, even with someone as amazing as Nasir, just seemed very tacky to him. ‘Thank the Gods,’ he thought as the elevator doors opened on the top floor of the building.

Once again Agron had to break the eye contact with Nasir, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Hand in hand, they stepped out of the elevator. Agron did not let go of Nasir’s hand at any point. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the only apartment door on that floor.

He gestured for Nasir to step inside and once he did, he immediately followed him but not without letting his eyes wander over every inch of Nasir’s stunning backside.

As soon as Agron closed the door, or actually rather slammed it shut (who cares about the neighbours downstairs anyway, right?), he dragged Nasir along with him through the hallway to get to the living room. He threw his keys somewhere in the vague direction of his coffee table before pulling Nasir into his arms once again.

It felt so final to him, in a very good way that is. It was the moment they had been waiting for the entire evening and now they were alone – finally.

Not wasting any second, Agron leaned forward and started kissing Nasir who was caught a little of guard. Their kisses soon turned from innocent to passionate, lustful and even slightly aggressive. Neither could deny the simple need for one another at this moment.

“Bedroom?” Nasir asked Agron between one wild kiss and the next one.

“No time for that,” Agron hastily replied crushing his lips down on Nasir’s again. He could feel the smile spread over Nasir’s face causing him to grin just as wide and that made kissing not exactly the easiest thing do. They parted from one another, just looking at each other for a second and then started laughing loudly, hands still clinging to one another. The moment passed quickly though and they resumed making out like they never wanted to do anything else ever again.

“Clothes,” Agron panted between sloppy kisses, “off. _Now_.”

He already loosened his tie when he saw Nasir remove his jacket, bowtie, waistcoat and shirt hastily. Agron felt Nasir’s hands on his chest, pushing his jacket off just like he did earlier that night in the storage room. He quickly unbuttoned his own waistcoat and his shirt, almost ripping it off of himself. All the while they were still kissing, tongues getting hotter with every new embrace of lips.

Agron’s eyes never left Nasir’s body, not even for a second. His eyes wandered down when Nasir kicked off his shoes. Agron did the same. They knew they wouldn’t get rid of their socks without the help of their hands, so they involuntarily parted from one another again, bowed down and took of their socks. Agron also used the opportunity to rummage through the bottom drawer of the cupboard next to him to get condoms and a tube of lube out of it. Quick fingers found what they were looking for in a matter of seconds. Agron threw both things on the couch when he felt Nasir’s gaze on his body.

Getting back up, Agron couldn’t help but raise his hands and let them wander all over Nasir’s chest, his back, up and down his arms, between his shoulder blades, behind his neck before finally settling at the side of his face. Agron was certain that one thing would never grow old for him – getting lost in Nasir’s eyes, in this deep chocolate coloured sea of hidden emotion, was something Agron would always want to be able to do, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

He leaned in and softly kissed Nasir’s forehead. At the same moment he felt Nasir’s hands upon his hips, pulling him in tight.

The desperate need in Nasir’s eyes spurred Agron on. He picked the younger man up, cupping his ass while Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist. Their kisses were uncoordinated and somewhat wet. Under normal circumstances they probably both would’ve said it felt like kissing an experienced 15-year old boy but they didn’t care. It didn’t matter. By then they were already so lost in each other’s arms that only the touch of bare skin on bare skin counted.

Agron walked over to his couch and pushed Nasir down into the cushions. He was towering over him, his hands reaching for Nasir’s. He entwined their fingers all the while kissing Nasir senseless. Moans got louder and louder with each touch Agron placed upon Nasir’s naked form.

Eventually Agron let go of Nasir’s lips and started to make his way down towards more _interesting_ places. He cupped Nasir’s face with his hands, peppering small kisses along his jaw line over to his ears where he couldn’t resist but nibble at his earlobe when he whispered, “Don’t move.”

He heard Nasir catch his breath and saw the goosebumps on his arms. Curling up his lips into a most pleased smile, Agron licked along Nasir’s throat, exactly at the place where neck and shoulder meet. He continued to go further down, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Nasir’s front. When he reached his nipples, Agron actually got down in front of Nasir, only standing up on his knees.

Agron let his hands slide up and down the sides of Nasir’s body. He noticed that Nasir was watching him, his eyes clouded with pure want and desire. Agron also noticed Nasir obviously having a hard time to comply with his request not to move. Nasir put his hands down on the couch next to him, silently grabbing the cushions the further Agron went down on him.

He felt Agron suck, lick and bite down on his nipples, sending intense shivers down his spine. Agron savoured the slightly salty taste of sweat on Nasir’s skin, the softness of Nasir’s body underneath his fingertips. Reluctantly leaving Nasir’s sensitive nipples, Agron kissed his way down Nasir’s chest and over his bellybutton before he finally reached his ultimate destination.

Gently but forceful at the same time, Agron pushed Nasir’s legs further apart. He was sitting between them, his hands caressing the soft insides of Nasir’s thighs. He kissed his way up from Nasir’s right knee to his already leaking cock. Keeping his hands on Nasir’s knees to make sure his legs don’t creep in again, Agron let his tongue slide over the tip of Nasir’s cock.

He couldn’t help but smile at the satisfied moan that escaped Nasir’s kiss swollen lips. Agron didn’t want to tease Nasir too much though, so it didn’t take long till he closed his lips around his cock and started bopping his head up and down, his cheeks hollowed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Agron saw Nasir’s hands desperately gripping the cushions. He knew the smaller man was already close, so Agron wrapped one of his hands around the base of Nasir’s cock to keep him from coming too early. He saw Nasir’s chest rise and lower down again quickly, his breathing becoming more frantic.

Agron used his tongue to draw circles around Nasir’s cock while his hands grabbed the back of Nasir’s knees and pushed his legs up. He placed Nasir’s feet on the couch and pulled his ass further down the couch. Letting his tongue slide over the full length of Nasir’s cock once again, Agron started to move even further down, cupping Nasir’s balls gently with one of his hands while pressing even more kisses on the insides of his thighs.

Eventually Agron reached out to get the bottle of lube that was lying next to Nasir on the couch. He grabbed Nasir’s hand and squeezed it tightly before letting go of it again to reach for the lube.

He was still peppering tiny kisses on Nasir’s legs when he opened the tube of lube and squirted some over two of his fingers. Closing the bottle again, he put it aside and moved his mouth over to Nasir’s entrance.

Agron’s tongue was flicking over the tight ring of muscle when he felt Nasir hold his breath at the sudden intrusion of warmth inside him. He was gasping for air soon enough which only turned Agron more on. He soon added his fingers to his tongue in order to pleasure Nasir.

He began by sliding his tongue inside Nasir, his hands squeezing his ass while his mouth did some obviously wonderful things to Nasir. Agron got a thrill out of tasting Nasir in his most intimate places, he loved the feel of his skin on his tongue. When Agron finally put one of his lubricated fingers inside Nasir, he looked up to see Nasir had closed his eyes. His head was resting on the back of the couch, his body aching forward with need.

First, Agron only pushed his fingertip inside, just past the first ring of resistance. He didn’t want to hurt Nasir and give him time to get used him. Sooner than he expected, Nasir clearly loosed up and he slid his entire finger inside him while kissing and sucking on his balls.

Seeing Nasir falling apart only added to his own please. Agron could feel the pre-cum dropping down his own hard cock but he didn’t care. He wanted to feel Nasir, to taste him, to have him.

It was only a whisper but Agron clearly heard Nasir’s plea for more, which was obviously a wish Agron could not deny him. He soon added a second and a third finger to make Nasir crumble. Agron watched Nasir fuck himself on his fingers. ‘A sight for the Gods’, he thought.

Agron could’ve watched him, fucked his fingers inside him, kissed him everywhere all night long but soon he felt Nasir’s hands upon his shoulder.

“Stop… please… I… I don’t want to cum,” Nasir said trying to control his breathing before adding, “not yet…”

Agron did as he was asked. He removed his fingers, got up and engaged Nasir in yet another wild and animalistic kiss. A few moments later, Agron had just as much trouble breathing as Nasir did.

“You want me to fuck you?” he genuinely asked Nasir who just nodded hastily.

“Turn around, on your knees if you want,” Agron breathed in his ears and Nasir complied.

He turned around, on his knees and elbows. Agron quickly rolled a condom over is cock and positioned himself behind Nasir, leaning over his back. He nibbled along Nasir’s neck, dragging his cock down between Nasir’s ass cheeks, placing himself in front of his entrance.

Agron rested his hands on Nasir’s forearms when he slowly pushed inside him. He heard Nasir moaning but he couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or pain, so he wanted to make sure.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered near Nasir’s ear.

Nasir turned his head around to face Agron. He kissed him quickly, reassuring him he’s alright.

“Move,” was all Nasir said in response, his eyes yet again shrouded with need.

Agron gave him another sloppy kiss before returning his mouth to his neck. He started to move, at first very slowly and carefully in order not hurt Nasir but he quickly felt Nasir relax beneath him. He picked up his pace, pushing his cock in and out of Nasir, thrusting deep, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

It didn’t take long for Agron to become aware of this familiar feeling that was starting to pile up in his lower stomach but it was too early, he hadn’t had enough of Nasir yet. He wouldn’t have this end so soon. Agron forced himself to pull out of Nasir to be able to calm down.

He chuckled at Nasir’s obvious disappointment at the loss of his cock filling him. He too already missed the connection between them, the warmth around him when he was inside Nasir, the feeling of being one with him.

“What are you doing?” Nasir desperately wanted to know when he turned his head to face Agron, whose eyes were dazed, filled with passion and an indescribable longing for the other man.

“Turn around,” he said for the second time that night.

Agron saw the confusion on Nasir’s face but he smiled at him.

“What? Why?”

Agron knew that Nasir had absolutely no idea what was going on but he did as he had asked him to. He needed this, he wanted to feel Nasir inside _him_ now. He wanted to experience exactly what Nasir felt when he had entered and been inside him.

“Where is the lube?”

The confusion on Nasir’s face just grew with every passing second.

“Why? You don’t need any more. Please Agron… just stop this nonsense and fuck me…. please!” Nasir’s words were pleading but Agron knew what he wanted.

He leaned down closer to Nasir’s chest, his elbows resting next to his shoulders and his hands cupping his face. Agron placed small and affectionate kisses along Nasir’s collarbone before moving up his throat and over to his right ear once again, slightly nibbling at his earlobe.

“I want _you_ to fuck _me_ now,” he moaned near Nasir’s ear. It was a mere whisper but he felt Nasir shudder underneath him and the touch of their cocks when he intentionally thrusts his hips forward.

“What?”

“Fuck me,” Agron repeated.

The look in Nasir’s eyes changed from confusion back to simple lust. Agron lay down next to Nasir, flat on his stomach, his head facing Nasir. Just a second later, Nasir leaned down and picked up the bottle of lube that Agron had put down on the floor earlier. He placed it just above Agron’s head before he started to leave a trail of kisses down Agron’s spine.

Yet neither Nasir nor Agron had any patience left inside them. Agron saw Nasir’s fingers reaching for the lube again just moments later. He opened the bottle, coated his fingers with lube and almost threw the bottle back down on the floor.

Agron felt Nasir’s fingers spread his ass cheeks apart a few second later. It had been quite a while since he had sex in general, in fact the night with Nasir in London had been the last time Agron had slept with anyone, but it had been even longer since the last time he bottomed.

Normally he wasn’t a big fan of it but something about Nasir was different. Agron couldn’t deny the fact that he felt this desperate urge to feel Nasir inside him. He had never felt that way before about anyone until Nasir came around.

Nasir circled around Agron’s hole for a while, pressing slightly against it but not pushing inside. Agron had his eyes closed, concentrating entirely on Nasir’s touch. Soon enough, Nasir slid his first finger inside Agron, agonisingly slowly. Agron groaned in pleasure, _and_ pain. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel someone fill him.

Nasir didn’t wait for him to say or do anything. After a few thrusts, he added a second and eventually a third finger. Agron thought he couldn’t take it after all but when he felt Nasir’s breath on his neck, his soothing humming reaching his ears, Agron was content to give himself to Nasir completely.

He eventually pushed his ass back on Nasir’s fingers and moaned when they hit that special bundle of nerves inside him that sent goosebumps over every inch of his skin. Agron noticed the loss of Nasir’s weight, as the smaller man rolled on his side and asked Agron to turn back around on his back.

Agron didn’t question Nasir’s request. He just did it, while Nasir grabbed another condom and put it on. Once Agron was on his back, Nasir swung his leg over his waist, straddling Agron’s hips. He leaned down, his hands grabbing Agron’s, and started kissing Agron like he had never wanted to do anything else. Nasir also began to roll his hips which caught Agron a little by surprise and caused him to moan out loudly.

Agron barely noticed the smirk on Nasir’s lips, before Nasir moved further down between his legs. He grabbed Agron’s legs from behind, just like Agron had done before with his legs. Nasir lifted his legs up and spread them wide at the same time. He didn’t waste much time before pressing his cock against Agron’s hole.

In the back of Agron’s mind, he sort of wished Nasir would take it a little slower but lust and desperate need lastly just overcame him completely. Agron grabbed Nasir’s ass and pulled him as close as he could. He let out a hiss through gritted teeth at the sudden intrusion of Nasir’s cock inside him but it was soon forgotten.

Nasir placed his hands on Agron’s chest for better balance before he started to move in and out of Agron. With every thrust, Nasir’s cock seemed to go deeper and deeper, hitting Agron in all the right places. They were both panting and groaning loudly.

Agron suddenly found himself liking the role of the bottom which was probably more or less due to Nasir being the one fucking him. For but a split second Agron thought about how he never wanted to fuck someone else and how he will never let anyone else but Nasir fuck him. As suddenly as that thought had appeared it was gone again. There was no time to think about stuff like that.

Nasir picked up the pace and Agron could tell that he was probably getting really close, just as he was. The all so familiar heat started to gather in his belly again when Nasir wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. But Agron was already so close that he pushed Nasir’s hand away. Nasir then grabbed Agron’s legs again to keep them up.

Agron almost didn’t notice the hint of confusion that was mixed in with pleasure on Nasir’s face.

“Too… close…,” Agron tried to explain himself just as he spilled his seed all over his stomach and chest, coming basically untouched.

Just a few thrusts later, Nasir also reached his release as the muscles around his cock tightened during Agron’s orgasm. Nasir lazily pushed in and out of Agron a couple more times until the sensation became too much and he pulled out completely.

Agron lowered his legs, his entire body absolutely spent, and Nasir let himself fall down on the couch next to Agron. They were both breathing heavily, eyes closed.

They were just lying there, on their backs, next to each other when Agron reached for Nasir’s hand, entwining their fingers. They turned to face each other, just staring in each other’s eyes.

“That was… amazing,” Agron said at last.

He saw the corners of Nasir’s lips curl up into one massive grin.

“It definitely was,” Nasir replied, scooting closer to Agron and placing a quick kiss on his mouth.

Agron reached out with his free hand to brush some strands of hair out of Nasir’s face. He let his eyes linger over every inch of Nasir’s face for a minute while caressing his hair affectionately.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he suddenly said before realising what he had actually said.

But Nasir just graced him with another one of his incredible smiles.

“So am I,” he told Agron before engaging him in another kiss, now taking his time.

The kiss was slow, cautious as if they were kissing for the very first time. Nasir’s free hand grabbed Agron by his neck and then reached up into his short brown hair. Open-mouthed and hungry for more, Agron soon felt Nasir’s tongue inside his mouth. The feel of Nasir so close made him melt inside the smaller man’s arms. The unfortunate need of air forced them to separate quickly though.

Agron felt dizzy and light-headed, the typical aftermath of earth-shattering sex. It felt good, beyond good in fact. He didn’t want to let go of Nasir but he had to in order to clean himself up. Some tissues wouldn’t do, he needed a wet cloth to get rid of his sticky cum on his chest.

“I should probably get cleaned up a little,” Agron said, looking down on his stomach.

He gave Nasir another kiss before he got up. Nasir smiled at him happily but Agron was still a little scared, considering what happened the last time he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up after sex, only to come back to an empty room.

Agron was almost out the door when he turned around again.

“Promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Stay this time,” Agron half asked, half pleaded.

The expression on Nasir’s face was hard to decipher. Something in his eyes told Agron he felt sad or even bad (perhaps about leaving before?) while the biggest spark in his dark brown eyes seemed to be full of happiness.

“I won’t leave again,” Nasir said, his voice quiet but steady.

They smiled at each other again when Agron left the room. He quickly got himself cleaned up in the bathroom, threw the dirty cloth in the bathtub cos he didn’t want to worry about it right now. He just wanted to get back and hold Nasir in his arms again. He put on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed another one for Nasir.

When he stepped back into the living room, he saw that Nasir wasn’t on the couch anymore. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen in the living room at all. Panic was rising inside Agron but then he noticed that Nasir’s clothes were still scattered all around the floor which sort of helped Agron to calm down. Yet he wondered where Nasir was.

A slight breeze of fresh air was coming from somewhere and Agron realised that the door to his balcony was open. He saw Nasir standing outside watching the city lights, a blanket wrapped around his lithe and lissom figure.

Agron couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed another blanket off the couch and stepped outside as well. Standing behind Nasir, he put his arms around him and Nasir immediately leaned back into his embrace.

“Here,” Agron said, handing Nasir the spare pair of sweatpants. “They’re probably going to be way too big but it’s still better than standing around here in your underwear,” he added with a wink.

Nasir smiled at him and took the sweatpants that Agron offered him, grateful.

“Thank you,” he said, shooting another loving smile at Agron, who took the blanket from Nasir, so he could put on the sweatpants.

As soon as Nasir was all set, Agron handed him back his blanket and then wrapped him in his own as well.

“You want to sit down?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Agron sat down in one of those comfy sun loungers putting his legs up. He pulled Nasir down and motioned him to sit between his legs. Once there, Nasir leaned back against Agron’s chest and Agron immediately pulled his massive blanket over the two of them again. He buried his face in Nasir’s hair, inhaling his scent, trying to remember it for the future.

It was a clear night, the view over the city quite impressive. They just watched the lights in the distance for a while before Agron spoke up again.

“Why are you here?” he wondered out loud.

Nasir chuckled for a moment, thinking that Agron’s question was somewhat unnecessary after what they just did for the past hour or so.

“You asked me to come to your apartment, remember?” he said, laughing a little.

Agron grinned widely. Yes, he had asked him to leave the party and go up to his place with him but that was not what he meant.

“No, I mean, why are you here and not in London?”

“Oh,” Nasir said when it hit him. He turned around a little in Agron’s arms, so he was now more or less sitting in Agron’s lap. He was still leaning against Agron’s chest but he had pulled his legs up closer to his body and lifted his head to be able to look at Agron.

“I moved back home.”

“Home? What do you mean?” Agron was a little confused. He thought Nasir lived in London.

“I’m originally from around here, Agron. I just went to Uni in London,” Nasir explained himself to Agron.

“Actually, the day we met was my last day in London which is why Chadara took me out to that restaurant.”

“Chadara is blonde girl you were with?”

“Yep. We’ve actually known each other since we were little kids. We went to school together and then both ended up in London. She decided to stay down there but I wanted to come back home and do my postgrad here.”

Nasir noticed that he started to ramble a bit, so he stopped abruptly.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, turning his face away from Agron but his hands weren’t leaving Agron’s chest.

“No no, nothing to be sorry about,” Agron replied, a little amused, a little confused. “It’s just a lot to take in all at once, you know? A few hours ago I thought you were some random stranger I would never see again and now you’re telling me you actually grew up in the same city as me. It’s just a bit odd… but also kind of cool.”

Agron smiled when he put his hands under Nasir’s chin to make up look up. Nasir couldn’t help but return that genuine smile Agron flashed at him.

“Well, I guess there are quite a few things we don’t know about each other,” Nasir told Agron and then added, “yet at least.”

For some reason Agron’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of those last three words. He just looked at Nasir, unable to believe that he actually held him in his arms right now, and then leaned forward to kiss Nasir.

Again, it was slow and felt like they had never done this before but something in that kiss felt different. It was the trust that they had for each other, the respect and longing. When Agron felt Nasir’s tongue sliding over his lips, the electricity that ran through him when their tongues finally met, he knew this kiss held some sort of promise. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew deep down that it was the good kind of promise.

When they were out of air, they reluctantly separated, resting their foreheads against each other.

Agron wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer to his next question but he asked anyway.

“So,” he began, his eyes still closed, “you do that often? Pick up guys in bars or clubs and sleep with them in some random hotel room without even asking for their name?”

His voice was full of amusement, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Nasir, who burst out laughing. Agron just looked at him, smiling, totally fascinated with the gorgeous sound of Nasir’s laughter. When Nasir had calmed down a moment later, he faced Agron again, one of his hands on the side of his face.

“No, I do not. I’m not the one-night-stand kind of guy.”

“Oh really?” Agron almost interrogated him. “Then why did you leave with me that night?”

Nasir then pretended to think for a while, even though Agron could see that he really wasn’t thinking hard at all. He was teasing him, nothing else.

“I really don’t know,” Nasir admitted. “There was just something about you that sparked my interest. When I saw you and that damn dimpled smile of yours…”

Agron was powerless, he had to show off his dimples at that remark.

“Yes, exactly that one,” Nasir said when he saw Agron’s smile, a massive grin of his own now on his face.

“I just… You smiled at me at the restaurant and basically had me. I seriously wanted you right there on the flipping bar counter but I don’t think I would’ve had the courage to talk to you. So… yeah, I’m glad you weren’t so shy.”

Agron just nodded slightly, completely content with what Nasir just told him.

“How about you? Ever had a one-night-stand?”

“Nope,” Agron answered truthfully. “You were my first and I’m pretty sure my last as well.”

He didn’t have to expand his answer. He knew that Nasir got the meaning of his words, he wouldn’t have to explain them any further for now.

Nasir tilted his head up to press his lips against Agron’s again before snuggled closer to him, resting his head on his chest once more. They just enjoyed each other’s company, being so close and in each other’s arms. Agron pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead while they were just looking over the city skyline.

“Technically,” Agron began, “it’s not really a one-night stand anymore, is it?”

“I suppose not,” Nasir replied, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... finally! ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Gratitude for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. I can't even begin to tell you how much they mean to me... Just know they're all very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! x


End file.
